Wolves v Dragons
by sunshineATnite
Summary: Two teams. Both known as the best. The Wolves, rich, well-bred, seriously sure they can defeat anyone. The Dragons, poor, rough lives, out to help the helpless and prove they can do anything.


Registration: 

**The Dragons entered the town of Sperish. They look around at the crowded streets and busy stores. They had two adjectives: find an inn that still had rooms and have them reserved; than the other one is to register for the tournament. That was why they were here, to enter the tournament and win the prize money. The Dragons were a wild bunch that traveled around doing dangerous jobs and entering tournaments. Kristof and Star were siblings and had met Josey at an orphanage after bandits had killed their parents. They set off at a young age determined to revenge their families. They came across a burnt down village, were they met Sakura, Tomoyo, and Touya, the only survivors of an attack by the same bandits who had killed Kristof, Star, and Josey's parents. Together, the six of them tracked down and killed the bandits. Afterward, they decided to continue to help others and defeat evil. Because of that, they have become strong and are known as the Dragons.**

**As the Dragons stood there, in the City Square, they debated what to do. Kristof turned to Josey and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin upon her head. Kero, Sakura's golden retriever, whined in annoyance, causing Sakura to bend down and reassure him. Finally, Tomoyo comes up with a plan, "I know, why don't some of us go to an inn to reserve us some rooms and the others go sign us up for the tournament." Touya nodded his head, "Good idea, but the entire team has to be present to register." Star smiles wickedly, causing everyone to look at her suspiciously. She turns to them with an innocent look, "Why don't Josey and I go register while the rest of you find us some rooms?" Kristof looks at her with uncertainty, "Hey, numbskull, where you not just listening? The entire team has to be present to register."**

**Star replies with a glare and sarcasm, "I'm fully aware of that Mr. Know-it-all, but I also know that Josey and I will be able to register the WHOLE team while you guys go room searching." Before Kristof can say anything, Josey places her finger over his lips and says, "Don't worry, baby. We'll handle it. So you guys go find us an inn and we'll meet you guys back here in an hour." Kristof looks at his girlfriend and baby sister and replies reluctantly, "Fine, but if you have any trouble, come find us. Got me?" Star and Josey, "Sir, yes, sir." and after a mock salute, turn on their heels and run towards the coliseum. Sakura and Tomoyo shake their heads and smile. They were always like that, Star and Josey, always working together to gang up on people. Kristof was usually their main victim. The four remaining companions turned and started their search for a vacant inn.**

**Star's POV:**

**We ran to the coliseum and I spotted the registration table. I pointed to it and yelled over the noise, "Over there, Josey." She nodded and we walked towards the table. When we got there, there was already a team in front of us. I noticed there were four of them, three guys and a girl. The girl was speaking; she had long black hair hanging up in two semi-buns on each side of her head with two streaks of red framing her face. She had amber (red) eyes and a fit figure in a traditional black and red Chinese dress. She was talking to the receptionist, "We are the Wolves and we'd like to register for the tournament." The receptionist looks up and replies, "Okay, just fill this out for me please." And hands the girl a piece of paper. After the girl fills it out, she hands it back to the receptionist. I turn to Josey, "Hey, while I distract the receptionist, you grab one of those papers and fill it out, than put it back. Okay?" Josey nodded her head and stands off to the side. I wait for my turn, than walk up to the table. The Wolves had just turned to walk away when I yelled, "Hey! That chick just stole my money!" They turned around and the red eyed, black haired girl looks at me, "What!" I turned to the receptionist, "Well, call the guards! Or do I have to get my money back myself?" The other girl growled, "Look, you nut, I didn't steal your money."**

**While we were arguing, I watched Josey out of the corner of my eye as she grabbed a paper, filled it out, than put it back. I nodded to her, "Oh, hey, look. I found my money! Who would've guessed." Everyone just stared at me dumbfounded, but I smiled and turned on my heels and ran back to the City Square, Josey following close behind me. After our little commotion, I had to smile. I always loved causing a little trouble. When we neared the square, I could see the others waiting for us. When they asked us if we were registered, Josey told them yes. They asked us how we did it and I just smiled at them. After that we turned towards the inn they got us rooms at. It was a classy and rich looking place with a courtyard and tavern. We went up to our separate rooms except Kristof and Josey, who were sharing a room. I went straight to bed. All that journeying and trouble made me exhausted. I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow's tournament. **


End file.
